She Wasn't Your Little Girl Anymore
by Patto-san
Summary: Sasuke ikut membesarkan Naruto dan adiknya sejak bayi. Tapi setelah Naruto beranjak remaja, Sasuke merasa sangat kehilangan.


**SHE WASN'T YOUR LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE**

Disclaimers : Kishimoto-sensei

Characters : Sasuke, FemNaruto, Kushina, Minato, Kyuubi, Gaara

Warning : Easy, it's not about boys' love

_(Buat Ina-chan, selamat ulang tahun ke-17)_

**Konohakure, tujuh belas tahun lalu.**

Sasuke, seorang anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun, dengan hati-hati menerima bayi mungil itu dari tangan Kushina, kakaknya yang lebih tua 12 tahun. Suami Kushina, Minato, kelihatan agak khawatir jika tangan-tangan kecil Sasuke tak mampu menggendong bayi mungil tersebut.

Sasuke memandang wajah bayi yang tengah tertidur pulas itu, lalu bertanya pada Kushina, "Kak Kushina sudah memberikan nama untuknya?"

"Sudah. Namanya Naruto. Bagus, 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Ia memandang wajah Naruto agak lama, kemudian mencium lembut kening bayi cantik itu.***

**Konohakure, empat belas tahun lalu.**

Kushina membelalak. Naruto, gadis kecilnya yang berusia tiga tahun, pulang ke rumah dengan tubuh dan pakaian kotor penuh tanah dan debu. Di sebelahnya, ada Sasuke, paman kecil yang juga berada dalam kondisi yang sama.

"Sasuke, Naruto, kalian…." Kushina tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Ia menunjuk sebuah arah. Kamar mandi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu menggendong Naruto menuju kamar mandi.

"Sasuke," tegur Kushina, membuat Sasuke menengok sejenak.

"Main-mainnya sudah cukup, 'kan? Jadi jangan main-main air lagi. Kalau dalam setengah jam kalian tidak juga selesai mandi, Kakak akan menyuruhmu menyikat lantai kamar mandi sampai bersih. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, "iya, Kak. Setengah jam lagi Naru pasti sudah bersih dan harum."

"Sebaiknya begitu."

Kushina berlalu, membuat Sasuke dapat berbisik pada Naruto, "kita punya waktu setengah jam untuk main-main lagi. Naru suka main air, 'kan?"

Naruto bersorak kegirangan. Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil tersenyum bandel.

Setengah jam berlalu. Kushina menghampiri kamar mandi dengan membawa sebuah sikat. Saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih asyik mandi sambil bermain di bak, wanita berambut merah itu menyodorkan sebuah sikat pada Sasuke.

"Sikat yang bersih, ya," perintah Kushina tegas, kemudian meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Sasuke nyengir. Ia keluar dari dalam bak lalu melaksanakan perintah kakaknya.

"Om Sa, Naru bantu, ya," kata Naruto hendak keluar dari dalam bak juga.

Sasuke mengedipkan mata pada keponakannya, "tidak usah. Naru di situ saja. Naru masih mau main air, 'kan? Sekarang, kita jadi punya alasan untuk berlama-lama di sini."

"Kata siapa? Kamu tetap menyikat lantai, Sasuke. Naru, ayo ikut Mama," sahut Kushina yang sudah muncul dengan selembar handuk untuk Naruto.

Kushina menarik Naruto dari dalam bak dan menutupi tubuh gadis kecil itu dengan handuk.

"Yang bersih ya, Sasuke," kata Kushina dengan nada lebih tegas lagi.

"Iya, Kak."

Kushina meninggalkan Sasuke sambil menggendong Naruto. Sasuke sempat berkedip pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lebar, memamerkan giginya yang tidak rapi. Aih, lucunya!*** 

**Konohakure, sebelas tahun lalu.**

Sasuke memegang perutnya. Sakit sekali. Tapi bukan penyakit yang paling ia cemaskan sore ini.

"Naruto mana, ya?" rintih Sasuke.

Naruto. Anak manis itu. Memaksa diizinkan ke luar rumah sendirian demi membeli obat untuk Sasuke. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin membeli obatnya sendiri. Tapi ke luar rumah berarti harus membawa serta Naruto dan Kyuubi yang masih bayi. Sedangkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, mana mungkin Sasuke sanggup membawa mereka?

Karin yang biasa menjaga Naruto dan Kyuubi sebelum Sasuke pulang dari sekolah, sudah pulang sejak tadi. Jadi Sasuke harus bisa menjaga kedua keponakannya seorang diri… dalam keadaan sakit perut.

"Kak Kushina dan Kak Minato belum pulang juga dari kantor, bagaimana ini?" gumam Sasuke, kebingungan.

Naruto sudah pergi selama lima belas menit. Sasuke mulai cemas. Walaupun toko yang dituju cukup dekat, bayangan akan ramainya kendaraan yang lalu lalang menambah kecemasan Sasuke. Lalu… bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat dan….

Dengan tertatih-tatih, Sasuke menengok Kyuubi di kamar. Bayi itu masih tidur. Sasuke semakin bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Om Sa! Naru bawakan obatnya! Om Sa ada di mana?"

"Di kamar, Sayang!"

Bukan main leganya Sasuke mendengar suara Naruto. Gadis kecil itu menyusul Sasuke ke kamar dengan membawa obat sakit perut.

Sasuke menerima pemberian Naruto dengan wajah agak cerah. Namun mendadak ia tercengang saat melihat obat yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

'Naru, manis…. Om Sa 'kan sudah menuliskan obat apa yang Om Sa mau minum. Naru tidak memberikan catatannya pada Om Kabuto penjual obatnya?"

"Oh, kata Om Kabuto, obat yang itu habis. Yang ada hanya ini. Katanya ini juga obat sakit perut. Jadi sama saja 'kan?"

Dalam hati Sasuke mengutuk Kabuto. Awas kalau aku sudah sehat!

"Iya, sayang…. Tapi ini obat untuk nyeri haid. Bukan untuk laki-laki seperti Om Sa."

"Apa itu nyeri haid? Jadi, Naru salah ya, Om?" balas Naruto kecewa.

Deg! Sasuke jadi merasa kasihan melihat Naruto yang merasa bersalah. Uuugh, wajah semanis itu, siapa yang tega menyakiti hatinya?

"Tapi," kata Sasuke pelan, "Om Sa bisa mencobanya. Siapa tahu penyakit Om Sa bisa sembuh."

Sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga penyakitnya tidak bertambah parah, Sasuke menelan tablet berwarna merah muda itu.

"Nah, sekarang Om Sa tiduran saja dulu di samping Kyuubi," kata Naru seraya mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke agar berbaring di ranjang, "Naru selimuti ya."

Sasuke diam saja, membiarkan Naruto menyelimutinya. Padahal sore ini sangat panas.

"Naru mau bobo juga," kata Naru, lalu berbaring di sisi Kyuubi sehingga ia dan Sasuke mengapit bayi yang baru berusia 10 bulan itu.

Sementara Sasuke masih meringis menahan sakit, Naruto dengan kecepatan luar biasa langsung tertidur pulas. Barangkali lelah setelah berjalan cukup jauh untuk anak seusia dia.

Sasuke memandang wajah kedua keponakannya agak lama. Ia tersenyum, lalu memejamkan mata. Mencoba tidur demi melupakan nyeri di perutnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mata Sasuke terbuka. Masih dengan penderitaan terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kabuto sialan, awas kau," desisnya geram.***

**Konohakure, delapan tahun lalu.**

"Hei, Om Sa nangis, ya?" kata Kyuubi, anak laki-laki berusia tiga tahun, bangga sekali bisa memergoki pamannya sedang meneteskan air mata saat mereka sedang menonton "1 Litre no Namida" di TV.

Tapi ada yang mendukung Sasuke. Naruto.

"Om Sa tidak usah malu. Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja," kata Naruto.

"Ah, tidak…. Mata Om hanya kemasukan debu…."

"Basi! Om Sa selalu saja seperti itu. Selalu berbohong. Memangnya kenapa kalau laki-laki menangis?" potong Naruto, cemberut.

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu mengacak-acak rambut keponakannya yang kritis itu dengan gemas.

"Iya deh, Non. Kamu menang. Jadi, Om boleh nangis kapan saja, nih?"

"Iya. Tapi jangan sering-sering. Naru malu punya om cengeng."

Sasuke bertambah gemas. Ia memeluk dan mencium pipi Naruto, tapi Naruto malah beringsut menjauh.

"Om Sa, Naru bukan anak kecil lagi!" protes anak perempuan berambut pirang itu.

Sasuke tersenyum jahil. Tiba-tiba mendapatkan ilham untuk mengerjai keponakannya.

"Baiklah, kalau Naru bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi Om Sa tidak perlu membawa Naru ke mana-mana karena Naru sudah besar."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata pada Kyuubi, "hari ini enaknya makan yang dingin-dingin. Bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim?"

"Horeee! Es krim!" seru Kyuubi riang, melompat dari kursi menuju gendongan Sasuke.

"Baik, Kyuu mau es krim apa?"

Yang menyahut malah suara Naruto, "Om Sa tidak mengajak Naru?"

Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan Naruto yang tampak berkecil hati karena tidak diajak.

"Katanya bukan anak kecil lagi. Es krim hanya untuk Kyuu yang masih kecil," balas Sasuke jahil.

"Tapi Naru 'kan…." Naruto mau mengatakan bahwa ia juga masih kecil, tapi menggantung begitu saja. Teringat akan kata-katanya barusan. Mendung makin menggelantung di atas rambutnya yang baru saja diacak-acak oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "jadi Naru mau es krim apa?"

Naruto seketika berubah ceria. Ia menyambut tangan pamannya dengan suka cita.

Ketiga paman dan keponakan itu lalu meninggalkan ruang tengah. Di layar TV, Erika Sawajiri masih menangis….***

**Konohakure, enam tahun lalu.**

Rumah Sasuke sekeluarga tampak berbeda semenjak kepergian Minato untuk selama-lamanya. Kushina lebih banyak mengurung diri di kamar, tidak siap dengan kepergian Minato yang tiba-tiba. Untuk beberapa lama, ia seperti lupa bahwa masih ada dua orang anak yang harus ia urus : Naruto dan Kyuubi.

Sasuke pulang dengan membawa sekantung belanjaan. Malam ini, juga malam sebelumnya, ia menjadi orang dewasa yang harus menyiapkan makan malam. Kyuubi sudah sejak tadi merengek minta makan. Sementara Naruto… ah, dia sama dengan ibunya. Mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Sementara Kyuubi makan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memanggil Naruto agar ikut makan bersama adiknya.

"Naru… ayo makan, sayang," panggil Sasuke sambil membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

Naruto menjawab, "Naru tidak lapar, Om Sa."

Sasuke tak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa saat melihat mata Naruto yang sembab. Siapa pun pasti akan maklum, ini masa yang sulit.

"Tadi siang kamu belum makan, 'kan? Kalau sekarang tidak makan lagi, nanti kamu sakit."

"Om Sa, Naru 'kan sudah bilang, Naru tidak lap…."

Ucapan Naruto terputus karena Sasuke menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

Sasuke menatap Naruto agak lama sebelum berkata, "gunakanlah air matamu untuk berduka. Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Om Sa malu punya keponakan cengeng. Om Sa yakin, ayahmu juga pasti tidak mau kalau kamu terus menangis."

Air mata Naruto malah semakin deras mengalir. Tapi Sasuke tidak kecewa dan membiarkan Naruto menangis di dadanya.

"Menangislah sampai puas. Setelah itu, kita panggil ibumu. Tapi, pada saat itu, Naru harus tersenyum. Tidak boleh lagi menangis. Naru bisa, 'kan?" kata Sasuke.

Naruto tak menjawab, hanya terus menangis terisak-isak.

Sasuke mengusap kepala Naruto sambil berharap agar tangisan ini menjadi tangisan Naruto yang terakhir.***

**Sunagakure, lima tahun lalu.**

Gaara tercengang. Tak bisa dipercaya, Sasuke akan melepas karir impiannya demi kembali ke Konohakure untuk menjadi birokrat semata!

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke, bukankah selama ini kau selalu menjadi orang yang paling yakin akan bisa berhasil dalam bidang ini? Terus kenapa kau mau membuang semua mimpimu setelah berjuang sekian tahun?"

Sasuke membuang muka. Wajah Gaara yang menuntut jawaban membuatnya jengah.

"Sasuke, aku yakin, jika kita berusaha sedikit lagi, kita bisa berhasil. Jadi, kita masih satu tim, 'kan? Tolong, jangan mundur dulu. Siapa tahu kita dipromosikan menjadi co-writer."

Akhirnya Sasuke kembali menatap Gaara. Tatapan yang dingin, tajam menusuk.

"Gaara, aku harus realistis. Kau tahu 'kan, aku punya dua keponakan yang harus kubesarkan? Honor menjadi anggota tim kreatif penulis skenario sinetron yang tidak tentu jelas tidak bisa aku harapkan," tutur Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Kita hanya dibayar berdasarkan berapa banyak ide kita yang dipakai. Kalau kebetulan tak satu pun ideku yang dipakai, kedua keponakanku mau makan apa?" lanjut Sasuke.

Gaara memandang Sasuke dengan masygul, lalu berkata dengan hari-hati, "Naruto dan Kyuubi masih punya Kak Kushina. Menghidupi anak-anak itu adalah tanggung jawab ibunya, bukan tanggung jawabmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas keras lalu membalas lirih, "setelah ayah mereka meninggal, mereka tidak punya laki-laki yang bisa melindungi mereka. Aku sudah lama memutuskan untuk mengambil alih tanggung jawab ayah mereka."

Gaara terdiam. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya, namun ia juga tak berdaya membantah Sasuke.***

**Konohakure, lima tahun lalu.**

Kushina menunggu. Sasuke belum juga bereaksi setelah dua menit berlalu. Namun Kushina memakluminya. Bagi Sasuke, ini adalah keputusan yang sulit.

"Apa benar, sampai harus menjual mobil kita?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Kakak juga tidak mau menjualnya. Tapi Naruto dan Kyuubi secara bersamaan akan masuk SMP dan SD dua bulan lagi. Kakak pikir, kita bisa mendapatkan uang yang cukup untuk…."

"Tapi mobil itu peninggalan Ayah, Kak. Apa Kakak tega menjualnya?" sergah Sasuke.

"Apa boleh buat. Dari hasil penjualan mobil, kita bisa membayar biaya sekolah anak-anak dan menabung sedikit. Kalau kita ganti kendaraan dengan motor, pasti lebih hemat bensin dan…."

"Sudah ada yang mau membeli? Itu mobil tua, apa masih ada yang mau?" potong Sasuke lagi.

"Sudah. Kalau kamu setuju, orang itu akan datang ke sini besok untuk membayar mobilnya."

Sasuke tak bicara lagi. Namun satu anggukan pelan darinya sudah cukup menjadi alasan bagi Kushina untuk menelepon calon pembeli mobil tersebut.***

**Konohakure, dua tahun lalu.**

Sasuke menoleh dengan heran. Naruto agak aneh pagi ini.

"Kalau Naru tidak pegangan pada Om Sa, Naru bisa jatuh dari motor, lho."

"Om jalan saja, nanti kita terlambat," balas Naruto, tidak juga mau melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke.

"Kenapa, manis? Tidak biasanya kamu begini."

"Om, tolong jangan panggil Naru dengan sebutan 'manis' dan 'sayang' lagi. Apalagi di depan teman-teman Naru. Naru malu."

"Kamu aneh pagi ini. Ada apa, sih?" Sasuke malah semakin penasaran.

Naruto malah turun dari motor sambil berkata, "Naru mau naik angkot saja."

Sasuke ikut turun dengan membiarkan mesin motor tetap hidup demi mengejar keponakan kesayangannya itu.

"Kok malah ngambek? Ada apa, sa…."

Sasuke menggantung kata terakhirnya. Teringat pada permintaan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Kata Ino dan Tenten, Naru pacaran dengan om-om. Naru sudah bilang, Om Sa itu om Naru yang sudah mengurus Naru sejak bayi. Tapi mereka tidak percaya," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Setelah lima tahun mengantar Naruto ke sekolah setiap hari, baru kali ini ia mendengar hal seaneh itu. Pacaran dengan keponakan sendiri? _It's completely insane._

"Ah, Naru dan mereka 'kan belum lama saling mengenal. 'Kan baru masuk SMU. Nanti juga mereka tahu siapa Om Sa yang sebenarnya," hibur Sasuke, "nah, sekarang kita berangkat, ya? Om Sa tidak mau terlambat sampai di kantor."

Tapi usaha Sasuke gagal. Naruto malah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang mengingatkan Sasuke pada tatapan Naruto saat menginginkan es krim dulu.

Sasuke mengutuk dalam hati, mengapa ia tak bisa menolak keinginan Naruto? Maka, Sasuke membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk diberikan pada Naruto.

"Ini untuk ongkos naik angkot. Kalau sudah sampai di sekolah, telepon Om Sa."

Naruto menerima dengan suka cita, "terima kasih, Om."

Naruto beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas keras.***

**Konohakure, enam bulan lalu.**

Sasuke menguap. Tapi pekerjaan yang menumpuk tak mengizinkan ia untuk menuju peraduan.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghilangkan kantuknya dengan kopi hitam. Maka, ia pun beranjak menuju dapur.

Namun saat melewati kamar Naruto, Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa keponakannya itu ternyata belum tidur. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Naruto tengah tidur-tiduran dengan HP menempel di kuping.

"Naru, kenapa belum tidur? Sudah jam dua belas. Besok 'kan sekolah?"

Naruto buru-buru memutuskan percakapan, "sudah dulu ya, sayang. Ada om aku, nih."

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. Sayang? Siapa yang Naruto panggil dengan sebutan itu?

"Siapa yang kamu telepon tengah malam begini, Naru?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Naruto kesal, "Om Sa sendiri, kenapa masuk kamar Naru tanpa mengetuk pintu? Naru 'kan sudah besar. Om Sa tidak sopan."

Alis Sasuke yang satunya lagi terangkat.

"Om Sa tidak sopan? Naru sendiri bagaimana? Sudah tengah malam begini masih juga telepon-teleponan. Siapa dia? Pacar kamu?"

"Om Sa mau tahu segalanya. Naru sudah besar, Om. Naru butuh privasi."

Privasi. Seingat Sasuke, ia tak pernah mendengar apalagi memiliki apa yang disebut sebagai privasi itu sejak lama. Lama sekali….

"Privasi? Ya, kalau kamu meneleponnya bukan pada jam tidur begini. Sekarang tidur, Om Sa tidak mau mendengar lagi kamu bersuara. Kalau masih ada suara terdengar dari kamar ini, Om akan mengambil HP kamu."

Naruto tersentak. HP-nya akan disita? Oh, tidak bisa.

"Om Sa bukan Mama, juga bukan papaku. Kenapa Om Sa mau mengatur Naru?"

Kedua alis Sasuke kembali ke posisi semula. Namun satu hal yang bisa terbaca dari wajahnya : shock. Tidak percaya bahwa gadis kecilnya dapat berkata demikian terhadapnya.

Naruto bukannya tak menyadari bahwa Om Sa-nya shock mendengar kata-katanya. Tapi semuanya sudah telanjur. Kata-kata yang menyakitkan sudah tak mungkin ditarik lagi.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar perlahan. Dia tak mampu bicara apa-apa lagi.***

**Konohakure, tiga bulan lalu.**

"Ma, Naru berangkat, ya," pamit Naruto pada Kushina. Ia mencium pipi Kushina, lalu bergegas keluar rumah.

"Tidak pamit pada Om Sa?" tanya Kushina, menghentikan langkah Naruto.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sedang menyeruput teh. Sasuke pura-pura cuek, padahal menunggu tindakan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Om Sa, Naru berangkat ke sekolah dulu, ya," pamit Naruto pelan.

"Hn," balas Sasuke, agak kecewa dengan perpisahan yang 'datar' itu.

Naruto berlalu. Sasuke menoleh pada Kushina.

"Apa Naru berangkat lagi dengan kakak kelasnya? Siapa nama anak itu? Sai?" tanya Sasuke, tak menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya.

"Ya. Sai. Aku rasa anak itu adalah pacar Naru, tapi Naru belum mau mengakuinya," jawab Kushina, jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan dengan Sasuke.

"Tapi Naru masih kecil. Dia baru enam belas tahun."

"Oh ya? Kamu juga pertama kali kenal perempuan pada usia yang sama dengan Naru sekarang."

"Hn," Sasuke terlalu malas untuk mendebat kakaknya. Ia memandang ke luar jendela, melihat Naruto yang menghampiri Sai yang menunggu di atas sepeda motornya.

Naruto duduk di belakang Sai. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sai, membuat Sasuke melotot.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke. Kamu ini seperti tidak pernah remaja saja," cetus Kushina santai, membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyusul Naruto dan… memberi pelajaran pada Sai.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum memastikan bahwa anak itu tidak akan macam-macam pada Naru," balas Sasuke sengit.

Kushina tertawa kecil. Dengan pandangan menerawang, ia berkata, "seandainya ayah Naruto masih ada, tentunya dia yang akan bicara seperti itu."

Sasuke membuang muka dan berkata lirih, "tapi aku bukan ayah Naruto."***

**Konohakure, saat ini.**

Hari ini Naruto genap berusia tujuh belas tahun. Setelah acara bersama dengan segenap keluarga pada siang hari, malam ini giliran Sai yang akan merayakan ulang tahun Naruto.

Maka, sementara Naruto bersiap-siap, Sai menunggu di ruang tamu dengan ditemani oleh Sasuke. Sebenarnya, lebih tepat kalau dikatakan bahwa Sai menunggu di bawah tatapan tajam Sasuke yang mirip singa sedang mengawasi calon mangsanya.

Ditatap seperti itu, Sai yang hanya lebih tua setahun daripada Naruto, tentu saja jengah. Cemas jika monster di hadapannya ini akan menerkamnya dan melumatnya sampai tak bersisa.

"Ng…. Om…." Sai mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi keponakanku?" potong Sasuke jutek.

"Om Sa, jangan kasar begitu, dong," tegur Naruto yang ternyata sudah siap berangkat.

Melihat Naruto yang tampak cantik, Sai tampak takjub hingga mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Tentu saja, hal itu tak lepas dari pengamatan Sasuke.

"Bawa pulang Naruto dalam keadaan yang sama dengan keadaan pada waktu kamu membawanya pergi. Kalau tidak, kamu yang akan pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan…." ancam Sasuke, membuat Sai bergidik.

"Sasuke, sudahlah. Aku yakin, Sai akan membawa Naruto pulang sebelum jam sepuluh malam," potong Kushina, lembut tapi tegas.

"I-iya, Tante," jawab Sai, masih gentar melihat kegarangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus keras. Namun ia tak berkomentar lagi.

Sai dan Naruto pun berangkat. Kushina dan Sasuke melepasnya di depan rumah.

Sasuke menahan diri agar tidak melotot saat melihat Naruto memeluk pinggang Sai saat naik ke atas motor Sai. Bahkan hingga Naruto dan Sai lenyap dari pandangannya, Sasuke tak juga beranjak dari halaman rumah. Seolah menunggu hingga Naruto pulang.

"Om Sa, mau sampai kapan di situ? Naru pulangnya masih lama, lho," goda Kushina yang sudah memasuki rumah.

Sasuke mendengus lagi. Tapi ia masuk juga mengikuti kakaknya.

"Waktu cepat berlalu, ya? Rasanya baru kemarin menggendong dia, sekarang dia sudah besar. Sudah tahu pacaran," kata Kushina.

Sasuke diam saja. Di benaknya berputar berbagai kenangan bersama Naruto. Saat pertama kali menggendong Naruto, saat memandikan Naruto, saat Naruto membuatnya menelan tablet anti nyeri haid…. Juga saat Naruto memintanya agar tidak perlu malu jika ingin menangis dan saat Naruto menangisi kematian ayahnya.

Waktu memang kejam dan mengganti senua kenangan itu dengan satu kenyataan : Naruto mulai risih memiliki paman yang lebih pantas menjadi abangnya. Dan kini, ada Sai, laki-laki asing yang semakin menguatkan kenyataan bahwa kebersamaan Sasuke dengan Naruto hanyalah cerita masa lalu.

"_I want my little girl back,"_ bisik Sasuke lirih, namun dengan segenap perasaan.

Kushina rupanya mendengarnya. Ia menepuk lembut bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Kushina tersenyum padanya.

Kushina memeluk Sasuke sambil berbisik, _"but Sasuke, she wasn't your little girl anymore."_

Sasuke terperangah. Kushina mengatakan hal yang pahit, namun sangat benar.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu Kakak mengurus Naru dan Kyuu selama ini," lanjut Kushina tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, "tapi, Sasuke sayang, sudah saatnya kau membangun kehidupanmu sendiri. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami. Kami akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia balas memeluk Kushina tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Kushina merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pundaknya. Air mata Sasuke, adiknya yang selama ini berusaha tegar demi melindungi Kushina dan anak-anaknya.

Untuk waktu yang agak lama, kakak-beradik itu saling memeluk seolah saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Cukup lama….***

END


End file.
